


Got Your Number

by Starkissed1



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Human AU, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Masturbation, Other, PWP, Phone Sex, Thorki Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/pseuds/Starkissed1
Summary: After a long, disappointing day at work, Thor calls Loki. Because when you need help calming down, sometimes only a professional phone sex operator will do.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Got Your Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caffein8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffein8/gifts).



> Softhorki/Caffein8 left this prompt: Guided masturbation between Phone Sex Operator!Loki X Tired Business Person!Thor (can be fem!)
> 
> Guys! I mean guys! Check out the fun prompt here?!? It is burning a hole in my drafts folder, however, so it's getting posted. Every day is a Thorki holiday, and Merry Thorki to you!

The app flashed. Loki knew that account. Some people preferred not to use their names. It changed little, Loki had come to know T fairly well anyway. They had spent hours in conversation, when there was a need. What need existed currently? 

"T! So nice to hear from you, how was your day?" 

"God. I’m glad you’re available. This wasn't just a day. It was a whole, damn week jammed into 10 hours." The response was heavy, the person on the other end, defeated.

“Honey, you tell me who I need to take out. All you have to do is say the word and they're gone.”

“No, Loki, I wish it were that simple. Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but you can't take out my boss. He says I overstepped my bounds, and now all of my projects are on lock down. He called me vain and greedy. I called him an old fool. I was poised for a promotion, now I will never get it. To be completely honest, it is unwise to be in my company right now."

“Who said I was wise?” This was a test, the question was laden with innuendo.

T was not ready to engage yet, so the complaints continued. “This was to be my day of triumph!”

“It'll come, in time.” Loki opted for calming agreement. “If it is any consolation, I am sure you're right. He is an old fool. That promotion will be yours, eventually.” 

“No, there's nothing I can do.” T grunted. “Not without defying the old man, which…?” 

“No, no, no, no, no.” Calm agreement was leading to hasty decisions, so perhaps today needed more direction. “Don't give that to me, T, it's madness.” 

“Is it? Do I have it all backwards? Do I have it all wrong?” 

“Yes, and you know it. It is not a bad thing really, finding out that you don’t have all the answers. It makes you start asking the right questions.”

“And what are the right questions?” T’s voice lowered, layers of implications beginning to overtake the despondency.

“Well, we could start with the usuals: what are you wearing? what do you want today? But, that’s not why you called me. You want me to handle this.” The line went silent. “Honey, don’t nod your head at me. Use your words, T.”

“I...yes. I want you to handle it.”

Perfect, Loki could work with that. “I can take care of you, honey. Are you comfortable?”

There was another pause, so Loki continued. “That's fine. It’s ok that the answer is no. We can go the long way around. You can pick the bed or a comfortable chair with a blanket. Where do you want to be?”

“The chair.” 

“Whatever you want, T. Though, I need you to gather some things for me first. You need lotion, a cloth, lube and something to fuck yourself with.”

T’s gasp was barely audible.

Loki grinned, “Honey, I told you I would take care of you. Can you get me those things and dim your lights?” 

T did not respond, but some shuffling and closing of doors indicated enough compliance that Loki waited. Then T’s voice came through the quiet, “I...I have what you wanted.” 

“Good T, remove your bottoms. You should be naked from the waist down.” When the rustling settled, Loki continued, “Tell me about your chair.”

“It’s smooth leather, well-padded. It’s a monstrosity, but I love it. It doesn’t recline, though there’s a footstool I keep nearby.”

“Thank you, T. Sit on the edge of the chair. Let the cool leather remind you that your ass is bare.”

The catch of breath was confirmation. “You have been working hard T, running fast. So we’re going to slow things down. What lotion did you bring me?”

“It’s light. It smells like rain...summer rain outdoors...I mean, I suppose it always rains outdoors…”

“That’s a good choice, honey. I want you to start with your feet. Curl your fingers into the sore soles and begin to let the day go.”

T laughed. It was a sad, depreciating thing that spoke to how far they would need to go today.

“I mean it, T. Let your head fill with just this: my voice, your fingers digging into overworked muscles, and rain. Allow the wet earth and green growing things to share in this quiet moment. Stretch out your toes and let the dewy grass just be. Now darling, you need to continue, up your calves and smoothing over your skin. Take it slow, baby. Run your palms down the outside muscles of your strong legs. Notice how your fingertips feel on your thighs, sliding up the inside, but go no further.”

The hum T gave in response was half luxury, half protest.

“I know baby, you are being so good for me. Now T, take off the rest of your clothes and slide back in your chair. That’s perfect, I can hear the leather as it peels from your skin. We will let the leather warm up a bit more while you finish with your top half. Start with your arms, those get so much more exposure to the world's troubles. This little bit of love covers your skin, protecting it from the elements. We are taking care of you. Next, cross your arms and hold your shoulders. Let yourself be wrapped up for a moment, here, between us. As you release, press those shoulder blades into the chair, let the soft leather take over. Warm more lotion between your palms and bring it to your chest. Underneath, you can feel your ribs. Hold still while your heartbeat becomes known to your fingers. Let those fingers make small circles on your flesh. We know how much work our back does to keep us moving, we tend to forget about our chest. Let this massage say, thank you. 

“T, spread out your fingers and slide over your belly. Make this the barest touch for me. Just lightly over your stomach, to that crease where your legs join your torso. Pay attention to that line, for we’re not crossing it, yet. Here, there is softness, and that’s good, baby. We need to be able to flex against the demands of the world. It is still worthy of your protection and caress.”

T’s side had gone quiet, except for a bit of static.

“T, tell me where your head’s at, baby.”

A little huff preceded the response. “Calm. I’m better now. But...” The whine was slight, but unmistakable. “Please? Loki, please.” With a shift, the leather sounded out its claim on T’s anxious flesh.

“Please, baby? We’re to ‘please’ already? How cruel would it be if I said no?” Loki laughed and let it fade to something rougher, cutting T's groan short. “We’ll save that for another day. Start with your nipples. Circle a finger round the little nubs until they stand. Drag your stiff fingers lightly over them.”

Humming was a solid response.

“T, take one of those hands and run it down your belly again, slide along the top of your thigh. Do not stop this time. A light caress would be good right now. Don’t you agree?”

An audible breath stood as T’s agreement. 

“Good, honey. You know what you like, let that touch keep warming you. Let it spike in fits and skipped heart beats. I want to hear you, T. Let me hear you.”

Soft moans and hitches of breath filled the distance between them. The crunch of leather punctuated larger movements.

“You are so beautiful T, so good for me. Now take your hand from your chest and let it find that soft inner thigh for me.” The leather again advertised the shift. “That’s it, honey, part your legs. Bring your feet up on the stool or the chair. This is some of the most caressable skin on your body. It is protected, so vulnerable. Let your fingertips slide along it, but then baby, come in further. Pass a whisper touch over where you join together.” 

T stopped breathing for a moment and soft static interrupted the emptiness.

Loki’s quiet laughter chased the pause. “Now you see my evil plan. You’re going to need some of that lube. But, you'll have to do something for me. Right now, I just want a finger circling the rim. I want you to feel that pull just on the outside. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” T languished over the word, drawing it out.

“Nice, baby, just like I asked. Now T, what did you bring me to fuck you with?”

T did not answer immediately. “I didn’t know exactly what you wanted, so I...I brought two options.”

“Baby, that’s just wonderful. Tell me about both, but don’t let your hands stop. I love having you all worked up.” 

T drew a deep breath. The once regulated breathing now came in stutters that made it difficult for T to talk. “One is a jelly vibe. Kind of regular in size...but it has little bumps down the shaft that...feel nice...whether the vibe is on or not. The other, firmer...is quite large...that one...takes some work.” 

“T, let just one finger in and start fucking yourself.”

The whine that followed was soft and slow. 

“That’s it, baby, so hot. Which do you want more today? That vibrator that you can feel pulling along the edges of your hole or do you want to be split open?

A full minute passed with T’s quickened breathing as the only answer. Then, softly, “The vibe.”

“As you wish T, though another time you’re going to have to show me the work that goes into the other.”

T groaned and Loki interrupted, “Time to lube up that vibe and then I want you to tell me how it feels sliding home.”

T tried to explain in fits and starts. “Um...It’s head is smooth...I love the way it parts me...open.” A caught breath was beautiful emphasis. “But then, umm... the bumps begin ...and even though...they’re not much...the stretch...ohhh.” There may have been a few more words in the moan that followed, but Loki did not catch them. 

“Fuck T, thank you, baby. You’re so good for me. Your legs spread wide, all filled up and you are just dripping, so beautiful. Now, turn that vibe on and fuck yourself. Slow, baby, I want you to feel your hole stretch around it. That’s it T, roll your hips to meet those thrusts. And you better be matching with that other hand, this is not a single point of focus, baby. Because, now you ache. It goes past your skin, deep in to your gut.”

T’s breaths became ragged and the leather creaked. 

“Baby, come on darling, ride it for me. Take what you need, let it be sharp, let it be too much. You can do this for me.”

The whine became a please, repeated. It was begging. It was a prayer set free.

“T, come for me. Give it all over.”

The yell was not really a surprise, nor was it very loud. It was simply T giving in, letting go. It devolved into breath and Loki could hear T slowly establishing balance again. Through this, Loki murmured, “Thank you, love. You are so good for me. Thank you for letting me have that. You are beautiful. Thank you for taking care of yourself.”

T mumbled a bit of an assent and then, “Can I…?”

“Of course, darling. If you’re ready to clean up, you may. Then, baby, I want you to take your blanket, lay back against that warm leather and sink. Let it hold you, surrounded by the forest cleansed with rain.” When the leather stopped creaking, Loki asked, “Will you sleep now?”

“Probably,” a calm breath followed. “Thank you, Loki.”

“Until next time, T.”

A touch switched the little red button to grey.


End file.
